


An unexpected gift

by BattlePony



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Interspecies Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlePony/pseuds/BattlePony
Summary: A few years have passed since the defeat of Horde Prime,   Entrapta and Hordak  worked hard to build the forgiveness and trust of his former enemies,  and finally after a long road to redemption, the Princesses Alliance could call the former warlord  a "friend".  Besides the many ongoing proyects that Entrapta and Hordak were involved, there was one that held specially attention to them, one that even with all their intellect, and all  the data gathering couldn´t prepare them enough.... parenthood.This is a little story about when they receive an unexpected gift that makes them reflect on this new stage of life.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 31





	An unexpected gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I swore to myself I´ll never write fanfiction, but oh well! here we are since I love this ship so much. I started with this idea over my head for a while and I decided it was for the best to write it down. This is my first fic and I hope the first part of a bigger story, I hope you like it.

Some years have passed since the defeat of Horde Prime, and from that day on, they didn´t stop working to rebuild not only Etheria, but also the forgiveness and trust of his former enemies. It was long and tiring, from the Community Service in Beast Island, passing by the organization, and reinsertion of the many clones to the Etherean society (while re-building Salineas in the process) to finally and after many akward moments, hate stares (specially from Mermista) and a bunch of experiments gone right (not entirely explosion-free) the Princesses Alliance could call the former warlord a "friend" (or at least recognize him as Entrapta´s partner). On the other hand, if you ever ask Hordak what he thinks about his experience on the road to redemption he´ll probably tells you that it was all worth it.  
Besides the many ongoing proyects that Entrapta and Hordak were involved, there was one that held specially attention to them, one that even with all their intellect, and all the data gathering couldn´t prepare them enough.... parenthood.  
Even though they were the most brilliant minds in Etheria, they completely lost track from where that could have happened as they started having intercourse since the community service on Beast Island, and after that (to her friend´s dismay and fragile stomachs as she stated one day that she found out sex helps her to think more clearly, and better solve calculations for her experiments) they saw pregnancy as a possibility, but due to his alien nature, and her sometimes irregular period condition, added to be busy all the time, they didn´t notice until one day Entrapta while preparing Darla for another trip to space, she passed out over Bow only to find out at Brightmoon´s medical facility the good news.  
Giving birth to a child was a whole other level, between Entrapta´s frustration for not being able to run wild while working on her experiments, or the constant fear and anguish mixed with hope and love of Hordak towards this new oportunity life has given him, they have created (as both recognize) their best creation: a little half etherean half alien baby, extremely cute with lilac hair, a little" button nose" (wich Bow thought to himself that it was a good thing the Etherean genetic side was stronger, because the thought of a baby with a bat nose was scary) just like his mother, but with pointy ears just like his father, and Entrapta´s calculations were 99% sure he will grow fangs.

It was a busy day at the Crypto Castle, Kadroh (formely known as Wrong Hordak) was staying for a few days before coming back to work -- after all the fuzz with helping other clones to overcome the identity crisis that came from leaving the hivemind, he found out that his true career was to be a performer, starting with hosting the Princesses´s Ball (wich prooved to be a great succes, and after that he started to do it every year) and quickly jumping to do a very popular talk show-- just to see his favorite nephew (the data gathered by the monitoring of the clones spread over the planet showed a very low rate of reproduction and for him, his only true family was his brother and sister, and now his baby nephew who was starting to sit by himself) and was playing with the baby and Emily on a corner of the lab while Hordak and Entrapta were busy working over the blueprints for a design of a new Darla. Between the noises Kadroh was doing to make the baby giggle, Emily beeping happily and the constant back and forth of Entrapta´s loud voice talking with Hordak, none of them heard the doorbell ringing. It sounded a few more times, and after that, Entrapta´s pad started to get an incoming call.

-hey Scorpia, what´s up?-

\-- oh Hi Entrapta! I hope I´m not interrupting something important--

-Oh, it´s not a problem! we were still working over solving some stuff, Kadroh´s here and he says Hi!-- Entrapta then opened the pad´s camera angle to show Kadroh holding the little baby´s hand waving and saying hello -- Oh hi Kadroh! I see you are having fun with my little bundle of joy!!!-- after that Scorpia started to call the baby on what it tried to sound like a baby´s voice all kinds of smushy nicknames until she saw the face of Hordak looking at her with a strange look, she then put a pincer in her mouth ,cleared her throat and put her serious face --anyway, Perfuma and I couldn´t help to make you a little gift after seing it, so we send it to you, but aparently the messenger had told us nobody answer at the door--

-oh that´s strange, i´ll chek upon that now, thank you! -- without hanging the call she went out leaving on sight the clone brothers with the baby, Kadroh holding the baby in front of Scorpia and starting to make the same baby voice -thank you for giving us presents auntie Scorpia-- and then it went on a conversation between Scorpia and Kardroh talking with baby voices until Hordak decided it was enough and took his son out of Kadroh´s arms -- thank you for the kind gesture Force Captain (before it was kind of an old habit for him to call her like that, now it was her teasing nickname), please send my regards to lady Perfuma--

They hang up just in the same time Entrapta entered the room with a large rectangular shaped package between the tendrils of her hair --we need to check upon those bots at the main door, aparently they got lost again and couldn´t reach the door on time-- having said that she put the package to rest on the nearest wall, and opened carefully, she noted a perfumed envelope between the folds of the paper with the following note:

" A little something to remember the good times".  
with love:  
Scorpia & Perfuma

Kadroh helped Entrapta to finish unwrapped the present, revealing a framed picture of Hordak & Entrapta smiling while holding their son, Entrapta carriying the baby wrapped in a white blanket; one of Hordak´s hands over Entrapta´s shoulder while the other embracing both and resting over her other hand, a night background filled with small lights. That picture was taken during the past summer´s Firefly night festival in Plumeria.

Ironically, the two most geeky and socially unskilled beings who only feels entirely comfortable between eachother, were now dragged to participate into activities that required their presence for the sake of their child, it was dificult for them (more to Hordak than to Entrapta) but after many talks, they decided that their child deserves to make a diferent story away from his parents history.

\--oooh! isn´t it nice brother?!- Kadroh exclaim in delight while looking at it , Hordak couldn´t help but feel his heart filled with emotion at the memories of that beautiful night, how even with the whole akwardness his persona caused, he realized how blessed he was to be in that place, sharing it with the woman he loved the most and being able to show this beautiful and magical world (wich he deeply regreted trying to destroy) to his son, not to mention the fact that one of his former enemies took the effort to make such a meaningful gift to them. His son started sobbing and moving restlessly in his arms so he changed his position to embrace the baby holding his little head . Hordak closed his eyes to contain the tears of emotion starting to form in his eyes when sudenly he felt a pair of arms around his waist, it was Kadroh who was also having his emotional moment, and Hordak didn´t try to set him aside how he usually does (since Kadroh´s tendency to be overly intense annoys Hordak sometimes) sharing in silence for a short period of time before Hordak recompose himself and make Kadroh release his grip.

Entrapta just looked at the picture for a moment, blank stare, thinking something-- we´ll need to find a place to hang it- and then turn away to her workstation. Both clones look at eachother worrydly, but said nothing, they knew something bothered her, but they won´t push her until she was ready to talk, wich Hordak thought will be when they´ll go to bed, so returned to work.  
The day passed, Entrapta came back to her usual loud self while finally solving one of the calculations that was causing some troubles, Hordak teasing her saying it was a shame they solve the problem before going to bed and Kadroh covering the baby´s pointy ears saying that his son is too young to hear that kind of talk. The night fell, and the baby started to cry due to feeling hungry and tired, Entrapta fed him and he fall asleep on her lap, holding the baby with her arms while her hair was typing on the keyboard of her computer. Kadroh feel asleep over the matress he was playing with his nephew, Hordak doing his own work. After some quiet time, Hordak stretched himself in his chair, because even with his armor on, after many hours of work it couldn´t help his muscles and joints to hurt, he then came over to Entrapta´s chair -I think I´ll take this little guy to his crib, are you coming? -  
\-- I want to stay a little longer with this, go ahead, i´ll see you in a moment-- Hordak left taking Kadroh with him, Entrapta leaning over her keyboard, turning to see the picture resting on the wall on the oposite side of the lab, she gave a little sigh, getting up from her chair and leaving the lab taking the frame with her.  
Moments later she was in front of a wall between two hallways, looking to the picture hanging there. She remembered how hard she worked on those robots, the many sleeples nights she spent on them after her real parents passed away, it was the only way she knew to face her loss, the only way to not feel the loneliness and the emptiness in her heart, she knew robots wont die and leave her,. She also remembered taking that picture, actually, she took some more in different poses, trying to show she was having fun with her robot family. While growing alone in that castle she told herself that she didn´t need the company of nothing more than her bots, closed herself into the walls of her lab, her comfort zone. But as when sometimes her calculations proved to be wrong, she never counted on the variable of finding an old data disk, and thanks to that, a golden haired girl with her best friends side to side would take her out of her selfcreated world. She took a deep breathe before taking the old picture down, looking at it for the last time, feeling like saying goodbye to that little girl who helped her go through all that madness that came after. To be honest she never gave herself the credit for all the things she have done, because it was all done in the name of science, all that matter to her because it gave that little girl the courage to go further, and then she took the new picture, using the tendrils of her hair to hang it. Seeing it face to face to what she recognize now as this grown woman, falling into the realization that this was the first time she saw herself as someone different, and it´s funny how she knows she´s not good at being aware of other people´s feelings (and from this recent data, even hers) because Perfuma and Scorpia saw in that picture the sight of her change before her. She was brave enough to overcome her deepest fears (because it was easier to built a portal to other dimensions than feeling a new form of life growing inside you) and the face of that woman looking back at her with that calm smile showed her that she took the right decision.  
She didn´t realize there were tears running down her face, she stood there crying silently for a moment and was so concentrate that didn´t notice Hordak was looking at her from one of the hallways

-Entrapta what´s wrong? are you ok?-- she noded while crying more, wiping the tears of her eyes. Hordak didn´t hesitate to embrace her, as she wrapped her arms and hair around him, crying louder, releasing all the wave of emotions . Hordak stood there in silence, caressing her head, at that point he didn´t need words to understand her, just by looking at the new picture on the wall he realize that Entrapta´s way when it comes to feelings comes by little drops before releasing the dam. She buried her face over Hordak´s chest and after a moment of muffled cries and small sobbings she calmed down, then turn her head away to meet his eyes, smiling - Thank you for growing up with me--  
He smiled softly, ran his hand across her cheek and put a gentle kiss on her lips -- That´s what lab partners are for--.Then she gave a last look to the pictures before walking through the hallway Hordak came from holding his hand.  
\-- I think I need to clear my mind to find the solution to improve the new Darla´s defense system...

**Author's Note:**

> For those who remember (but of course you do) the picture of young Entrapta with her robot parents, I always find it a little sad, because you can see her mechanisms to cope with the world, and seing her grow over the show and all she achieved made me want to write a little fluff from it. If you guys made it until the end, I just want to say you know the drill, kudos, comments, constructive criticism are love, thank you for reading.


End file.
